Automotive technology enables the use of multiple sensors installed on a vehicle to perform various tasks such as speed control to maintain a safe distance from other cars, or the automatic application of brakes to avoid imminent collision. Imaging technologies can also be utilized to enhance the driver's view of the road, for example, when driving at night. These technologies rely on sensory information from sensors installed on the vehicle itself. Moreover, the sensory information is limited to environment data that is visible to the local sensors at the current time. Information about obstacles (e.g., pedestrians, potholes, etc.) and/or other road/environmental conditions that are not currently visible to the vehicle's own sensors, or that may be out of the vehicle's sensory abilities cannot be provided to the driver in a timely manner.